Between Sun and Moon, There's Fire
by Elle Werner
Summary: After the big war and Wolfram's death, Yuuri has married to Murata. However, his strong love for the blonde fire demon suppresses his feeling for his lawfully-wedded husband. Despite all the rejections, the Great Sage still loves his husband and bestfriend. He waits for the young King to accept him but the old shadow comes back and taunts the relationship between the two men. OOC
1. Prologue

**Between Sun and Moon, There's Fire**

**Warning:** This fic will contain adult contents, sexual relationship between men and some grammar errors.

**Pairing:** MuraYuu, WolfYuu

**Rate:** M

**Disclaimer for the whole series:** I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

**Prologue:**

There were aristocrats, noblemen and noblewomen attending, scattering around the Shinou Temple. The usually reserved place was decorated with white roses and Yuuri's Naivety. The shrine maidens also helped with the preparations and welcoming the nobles that coming and all of that of course with the approval of the owner himself, Shinou.

On this historical day, was the union between two beautiful young men.

Inside the Oracle Room where it was specially for worshipping Shinou was used as the wedding place where the oaths and vows would recite between the marriage couple.

In front of the altar, where the symbol of Shinou was placed, the two young men stood rigidly and the priest stood in front of them, giving away his bless. The crowds waited in anticipation and some murmured in disbelief as the priest fulfilled his task.

"Great sage, His Eminence Murata Ken please recites your oath while exchanging your rings."

The young man with glasses looked over his soon to be husband for a second before he smiled and recited his vow.

"From this moment, I, Murata Ken, take you, Shibuya Yuuri, as my law-wedded husband, my partner and my love for life. I pledge my loyalty, honor, courage and support you through your times of difficult and through your happiness. I would encourage you when you've come to the hard decisions in your life and give you my resolution. I'll be your pillar when you're sad or when you're in a hard time. I'll love you for as long as I'm still alive and until death parts us."

The double black wise man said as he slipped a band of simple gold ring with single small diamond in the middle of the band into Yuuri's ring finger.

The priest nodded in agreement before he looked at the young king and said, "King Shibuya Yuuri now please recite your vow and give your ring."

Yuuri closed his eyes. He could feel his eyes tear but he couldn't have that now. He could feel Murata's wordlessly grasped his left hand and gave him an assuring touch. Silently, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, succumbing to this awaited fate between the sun and the moon.

"I, Shibuya Yuuri, take you, Murata Ken, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The young king said as he slipped the same designated ring into the sage's ring finger and he could feel his hands trembling the moment the ring perfectly fit to his soon to become lawfully wedded husband.

"Now, Great Sage Murata Ken. Do you take the hand of Shibuya Yuuri as your rightful husband?"

"I do."

"King Shibuya Yuuri. Do you take the hand of Great Sage Murata Ken as your rightful husband?"

"I do."

"Then, I announce you as husbands, you may kiss."

Slowly, the Great Sage leaned forward and was about to kiss the King but he stopped when he saw Yuuri was shaking slightly and the double black had his eyes closed. He heart throbbed; not because of happiness but more onto sadness. He had loved the King for a long time and now they were about to be tied onto a marriage, however, from Yuuri's reaction, he knew that the double black didn't love him like he did.

Taking a silent breath, the bespectacled young man closed the remaining distance between their lips and sealed their fate together as husband and husband from today on.

* * *

That's the short prologue. I hope you'll enjoy this new fic from me and forgive me for not updating the other fics but I really can't stop this new idea from filling my mind. So, I've to write it out and post it to satisfy this hungry plot bunnies.

This fic will not be more than ten chapters and I already have three more chapters written out. Please review and share your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, SeverusDmitri18. Because of the good words, I've decided to post this next chapter.**

**Warning:** This fic will contain adult contents, sexual relationship between men in future chapters and some grammar errors.

**Pairing:** MuraYuu, WolfYuu

**Rate:** M

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning and The Ending**

_Three years ago…_

It was midnight. However, the usually quiet night was exceptionally boisterous with chaos everywhere.

The sound of fire roared the entire castle while the shouts, cries of people filled the entire castle grounds. There were bodies lying everywhere with blood decorated their once clean garments. The shattering of glasses and valuable objects scattered around the once beautiful carpet floor and swords of fallen warriors fell next to the body of its owners, some of it was stuck in the places that could cause the instant kill.

In the midst of roaring fire, the young teen in his seventeen huddled in the safety of his vault that was wardrobe. His huge, doe-like eyes tear and widened in fear and misery as he covered his ears to tune down the crazy, mad volume of mass killing.

"Why this is happening?" he sobbed. The tears grew heavy with his every sob. Clutching his head in between his hands, the teenager peeked through the small opening and looked around the room that was befitted the king and tried to find anything, any object to calm his self.

"Ouuu~ Woouu~"

The eerily ghost-like sound filled the entirely empty chamber except for one person. Opening the closed door of his wardrobe, the young teen glanced to where he had last placed his sword. There in the wall next to the king-sized bed was the rumored Demon Sword. His eerie face contorted into what the young teen interpreted as anger and sadness.

"Morgif," he called softly as he crawled out of his safety.

Walking to the bed, he stepped on it and crawled to the wall near the bedside. "Morgif…" he sniffed and smiled forlornly. "Are you scared too?"

The sword only gave moans as a response.

"I know, I understand but they asked me to hide in here," Yuuri said quietly. "And I know that I should help them but they insisted and I don't want to worry them. Especially…Wolfram."

The door opened abruptly making the young man gasp in surprise as he held the sword in his chest and pointed it at the intruder while hiding behind the curtains of the bed. "W-Who's there?!"

The dark room brightened with fire majutsu and voice that Yuuri knew too well. "Yuuri! Are you in here?!"

Emerging out of his hiding place, Yuuri broke into tears of relieved seeing his fiancé was still alive and kicking. "…Wolf?"

The blue clad soldier let out a relief sigh. Smiling widely, he walked and hugged the double black. "Yuuri, I'm glad you're safe…" he tightened his hug.

The double black merely hugged back. He sniffed as he smelt his fiancé's smell. The blonde had his own smell that it calmed him down. "Mmm…"

After a brief hug, the fire demon let go of his hands and Yuuri reluctantly let go of his own. Wiping the tears from his king, the ex-prince smiled sadly. "Wimp, it's unbecoming of you to cry. King isn't supposed to cry."

"Don't call me that…" Yuuri laughed dryly. "I can't help it, don't I? Furthermore, are you okay Wolf?" he checked the blonde over and gasped when he saw blood trailing down his fiancé's left arm. "W-Wolf, you're b-bleeding!"

Looking down on his arm, the soldier smiled and shrugged it off nonchalantly. "It's nothing serious. The wound is shallow."

"H-How could you say that?" Yuuri asked incredulously while he scurried around the room to find the clean cloth. "This is it!" he cried in joy and ran to his fiancé; almost fell on the floor because of his hurried steps. "Um… here, let me bandage it for you."

"Yuuri…"

"This is the only thing I can do," he said quietly, tying the wound. "I'm so useless; I can't do anything to help you all."

"It's fine, you're our King and it's our duty to protect you, Yuuri."

"But—!"

"No buts, Yuuri." Wolfram placed his finger on the soft lips. "Beside, we're almost winning. Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak and all the soldiers are fighting. The Big Shimaron's soldier wouldn't hold for a long time. Until that time comes, please stay in this room."

"I-I…"

"No, Yuuri. It's an order from me." The fire demon said and placed a chaste kiss on the soft cheek. "Besides, I wouldn't want to scar you for life; I'm sorry, you've to experience this dread war."

"…"

"Did you hear me, wimp?" Wolfram smiled and he knew Yuuri would retort on his nickname.

"Don't call me that," the double black replied, almost inaudibly. Looking straight, owlish coal orbs stared with such worries that it blatantly showing in those midnight eyes. "Yes, I heard you, Wolf. Please… and I mean it, please, take care of yourself."

"I will Yuuri. After all, how can I leave my wimpy, cheater fiancé alone?" he chuckled upon seeing Yuuri's glare. "I love you, dear. I promise I would be back safely." With those last parting words, Wolfram gave a long, passionate kiss before he broke it and whispered sweetly. "I always love you, remember that."

"I love you too…" Yuuri replied breathless. Staring into those dark emerald eyes, he gave a true smile and a peck on the soldier's cheek as an encouragement gift. "Take care."

"I will, now, hide in the wardrobe," he ushered urgently when he heard a cry of pain not far from their room. He grabbed Yuuri's hand and shoved him gently into the compartment before he said seriously, "Don't go out no matter what. I'll come and get you. So, wait here."

With that the soldier closed the doors and unsheathed his sword. Sparing one last glance at the closet, he walked briskly to the door and out of the room.

Meanwhile, Yuuri just sat there quietly. Next to him was Morgif. As if sensed that his master was in grave danger, the sword kept it usually loud mouth shut. Blinking it inky eyes, the Demon Sword gave a rare smile at it master. The double black king smiled, seeing the reassurance gesture from his usually no-used sword. Caressing the hilt, he whispered quietly.

"Don't worry, Morgif. Everything will be just fine."

* * *

It had been hours and Yuuri could no longer hear the noises from his secure place. Glancing at his sword, Yuuri could make up that in the dark small room that Morgif had fallen asleep. He smiled but his smile was too miserable.

"I wonder if the war has ended…" he muttered, voice was whispered only for him to hear.

Just he finished his words; there was a loud sound of footsteps and the creaking of door. He gulped down in nervous. Praying silently he hoped that would be his fiancé and was not an enemy. Grabbing Morgif – unintentionally waking the sleeping sword – he stared at the inside doors of the wardrobe.

"Ouu~ Woouuu~" the sword moaned in protest for being rudely awaken.

Covering the loud mouth, Yuuri whispered. "Shhh… quiet, Morgif. Maybe, it's the enemy!"

Before he could say another word, the doors to the wardrobe he had been hiding were opened and the faint light from the moon, hiding the face of the intruder. Letting out a fighter cry – though, it sounded scare – the young king thrust his sword forward.

The clanking of the clashing sword resounded and easily, Morgif fell to the floor, far from the inexperienced king. "M-Morgif!" Yuuri cried in panic. Stepping back, Yuuri glowered at the intruder. "Who're you?!"

The intruder stepped forward, causing the moonlight to faintly light the handsome face of the owner. "Yuuri, you're safe…" the man smiled softly.

Staring wide-eyes at the familiar face, Yuuri cried in joy and happiness. "Conrad, you're safe!" he lunged forward and hugged the man.

The man hugged back in relieved. "I'm so worried. I was looking over you and couldn't find you."

"I'm glad you're safe…" Yuuri mumbled into the hard, comforting chest. Looking up, he smiled, tears filled his eyes. "What about the others? And the war?"

"We win the war," Conrart smiled. "And the others are safe…" he paused and looked worry. "However, we couldn't find Wolfram."

"W-What did you mean?" Yuuri stuttered, worried. Grabbing the big male's arms, he leaned forward. "Where's Wolfram?"

Conrart shook his head. "I don't know."

"You lie! Wolfram wouldn't be dead! He's still alive! He promised me!" Yuuri pushed from within Conrart's comforting arms. "H-He said he loves me and he would get me back!"

"Yuuri…"

"No! Don't say anything!" Yuuri looked up, looking angry. He turned to the opened doors, trying to escape the room when another pair of footsteps could be heard. Pushing into the King's chamber were Gunter and Yozak.

"Your Majesty! You're safe!" Gunter cried in relieved and hugged the double black. He let go of the smaller male when Yuuri protesting in his arms.

"Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked again.

The two looked at each other and shook their head. From behind, Yozak took a sword and bloody blue top uniform that belonged to none other but his fiancé.

"W-What's this?" the king asked, inching closer to the belongings. He took the bloody shirt and the sword. Staring into Yozak's ocean eyes, he whispered. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We're sorry Your Majesty," Yozak looked down in guilt. "We couldn't find Lord Wolfram's body and we found this at the courtyard."

Yuuri shook his head. "You're lying…" he stepped back, clutching the uniform and sword to his chest. "No… you're… lying…"

"Your Majesty," Gwendal's sudden voice took all the attention. His face was full with wrinkles and frown. "I found this…" he said and it was Wolfram's cravat and it was burn. Only the silver chain with sapphires identified it as Wolfram's once cravat chain.

"N-No…" Yuuri moved forward to Gwendal. Taking the new item into his hands, he cried some more. "No… this is lie… Wolfram," he sniffed. "He… wouldn't be… d-dead…!" onyx eyes stared heatedly. "You guys didn't find his body yet! There's no actual proof he's d-dead!"

"Your Majesty," it was Gwendal. "I'm really sorry but from what we've found… there's no chance that he has survived this war. I," he stopped, gulping down a spit. "I believe his body has burned in fire at the courtyard where we last seen him."

There was along and gloomy silence except for Yuuri's small cries.

Clutching the items in his hands, Yuuri fell to the floor on his knees, crying his eyes out for the cruel fate that had been downing to his fiancé.

That night where Shin Makoku won the war against the Big Shimaron; the entire castle mourning of the lost their beloved bratty lord.

* * *

Next chapter and done. There'll be smut next chapter between Wolfram and Yuuri - the memoir of course. Review, if you want me to update as quickly as this chapter. Two chapters in not more than two hours and you know you want it. I want more reviews before I update.


End file.
